


Three Presents

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Presents, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three presents, two snowball fights, and a round of karaoke.In which I make an attempt to write platonic Marichat being sweet and giving each other presents.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Three Presents

There were many things that Marinette was thankful for. Her family was one of them, her friends were another, the fact that she was chosen as Ladybug made the list too. Another thing that made it on the list was something she would’ve never foreseen before.

It all started because of an akuma attack. It had targeted Marinette after she won a designing competition that the akumatized victim had been second place in. She had, unfortunately, been captured by the akuma before she could sneak away to transform and had to be rescued by Chat Noir. Chat Noir being Chat Noir had visited her that night to give her a check-up.

She thought that was the end of it, but he kept on coming back. He claimed that it was because he was just making sure that she was okay, but she suspected that there was something lying under the surface. Perhaps it was the loneliness in his eyes that Ladybug saw whenever she talked about her family that clued her in.

Whatever the reason was, Marinette didn’t even try to prevent the visits. She made sure that he knew that he was always welcome to her balcony. That she was over both the Papa Garou incident and him. It was embarrassing, sure, but she really liked hanging out with Chat Noir as Marinette.

It was nice to be able to actually talk about her life with him for once. She didn’t have to be paranoid about her identity all of the time. She, of course, still had to be careful, but it allowed her to get closer to him in a way she hadn’t been able to as Ladybug. They were close as Ladybug and Chat Noir, sure, but no matter what there would always be walls up between them. Hanging out with him as Marinette helped her get rid of those walls.

Her friendship with Chat Noir was definitely an unexpected surprise, but after six months of near nightly balcony visits she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way. He had just become such a huge part of her life in both personas and Marinette was perfectly fine with that.

She did feel guilty every now and then for hiding the fact that she was her partner from him, but she was sure he’d understand. As soon as she could, she would tell him. He deserved it, but until then Marinette would try and make him know her as Marinette.

That was why when Christmas rolled around, Marinette knew that she had to get him something not only as Ladybug, but as Marinette too. After being his partner for over a year, she might've not known many things about him, but she knew him. So, she knew that he would most likely get Marinette something. She didn’t want to appear as cold-hearted and even if he didn’t give her a gift, seeing his face light up would be enough for her.

True to her predictions, the last time he had visited her he had told her that he had a gift for her. She told him that she had one for him and they had decided to exchange gifts the following visit. Marinette, in the meantime, tried to forget the way he looked so surprised that she had made him something for Christmas.

Marinette hummed a small song to herself as she waited out on her balcony. A plate of freshly-baked cookies and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate sat next to a wrapped package. She tapped her foot as she scanned the skyline.

It was incredibly fortunate that it wasn’t incredibly cold and that Marinete was comfortable in just a jacket and scarf. She knew from experience that the suit would keep Chat warm, so they could enjoy a night out on her balcony. Otherwise they would’ve had to go down into her room, which was a total mess from making his gift.

Not to mention the fact that her parents didn’t know what they were up to. Marinette hadn’t meant for it to be kept a secret, but she kept dreading about how her father would react and before she knew it the appropriate time to tell them had passed. By this point she was hoping that either A) they just knew with that magic parent intuition that her and Chat were hanging out or B) after Hawkmoth was gone for good, the masks could fall and she could have him over for a meal.

Hopefully without the awkward confession this time.

Her and Chat Noir had a good platonic relationship as both Marinette and Chat Noir and Ladybug and Chat Noir. He had finally moved on from her after Miracle Queen and even if he and his girlfriend had broken up soon after they got together, he had made no sign that his feelings for her had come back. The majority of her was relieved. She really didn’t like rejecting Chat Noir, but of course there was that one traitorous part of her. The part that sometimes imagined what it would be like if there were no Adrien and Chat Noir had confessed during dreams. It was a part of her that she had been fighting for a long, long, time and would continue to fight.

There was no way she was letting the hopeless romantic in her ruin an amazing friendship with a great guy. No way.

Marinette shook her head, pushing her thoughts deep down inside of her. Chat Noir would be there soon and she couldn’t be thinking about stuff like that when he was. He would totally know something was up and ask her about it and then what would she say?

She would tell him the truth, that’s what she would tell him. That there was nothing going on in her heart. It was just the fact that he was good-looking and had a great personality and was one of her best friends that caused her to think that way.

That was it.

This was nothing new. Even if they had plenty closer during his visits. Even if it was getting easier every visit to give him casual affection. Even if she caught him giving Marinette the look he used to give Ladybug when he thought she wasn’t looking.

She would keep on suppressing her feelings until the day she died. Even if it would be amazing to date him, she couldn’t risk it. Too many nightmares of blue eyes and a destroyed Paris kept her adamant.

“‘Our love destroyed the world.’” Marinette whispered to herself. Those were the words she told herself whenever her mind went down that path.

“What was that, Princess?” Marinette nearly jumped out of her seat.

“Chat Noir! You scared me!” She scolded him, pressing a hand to her heart.

“Sorry, you just looked deep in thought and I didn’t want to interrupt whatever you were thinking about.” He landed in front of her and sat down on her other balcony chair.

“Ah, it was nothing important.” She said, waving it off and fighting a blush.

 _‘It was nothing important.’_ She told the hopeless romantic in her. It only stuck out its tongue and disappeared, most likely to reappear that night after Chat had gone.

“If you say so.” Chat gave her a smile. Marinette wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed that he didn’t ask what she was thinking about. “Is that for me?” He asked, pointing at the cup of hot cocoa.

“Yep!” She said cheerfully. “The cookies are for you, too. They’re freshly baked.” His eyes seemed to sparkle.

“Thank you, Marinette, you really didn’t have to.” He told her, taking a cookie and snacking on it.

“It’s not a problem. Besides, we needed something to eat while we unwrapped presents, right?”

“Right! This is heavenly by the way.” Marinette giggled and shook her head.

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s true! Your treats deserve an ode to them.” Marinette rolled her eyes, smiling.

“So dramatic.”

“You love it.” Chat smirked.

“Do I? Do I really?” She matched his look.

“Yes, otherwise you would’ve never let me hang out here as long as you have.”

“Maybe I’m just using you so I can pull the ‘I’m friends with Chat Noir’ card.” She teased. Chat gave her a deadpan look.

“Not only are you not like that, but that would also be super dangerous. You out of all people should know how dangerous akuma attacks are.” Marinette felt a strike of nerves run through her.

“What do you mean?” She asked, trying to look as ‘non-Ladybug’ as possible.

“I mean that you’re best friends with Alya and me. Shouldn’t our play-by-plays be enough? Speaking of which, you should try and talk to her about staying away from attacks.” Marinette only sighed.

“I’ve tried, but she never listens! And bold of you to assume you’re my best friend.”

“You’re one of mine.” He said it so casually that Marinette almost thought that she was suited up.

“R-really?” She asked, shocked. She knew that her and Chat Noir were close, but she had always seen him as such an extroverted person. One that had many friends. She just assumed he was that close with many people and that it was hardly best-friend status.

“Yeah, you, Ladybug, then a few people from my civilian life have managed to make the list.” He winked. “You should consider it an honor that Chat Noir is one of your best friends and you’re one of his.”

“Well, if it’s an honor then I expect a trophy.” She leaned over and rang his bell.

“Will do Princess, will do.” Something told her that he was actually serious. “I’ll have to get it for your birthday since your Christmas presents are already wrapped.”

“Presents? As in plural?” She asked. Come to think of it, she shouldn’t have been that surprised. He did have the tendency to go overboard after all. 

“Yep! But, don’t worry, there’s only two.” Marinette’s eyes widened as he pulled two packages that had to be five times the size of his pockets out of said pocket.

“How did you manage that?” She asked, surprised.

“They’re magic.” Chat gave her a dorky grin as he pulled the pockets outward.

 _‘Note to self, talk to Tikki about adding pockets to my suit.’_ She thought.

“Right, of course.”

“Here, open this one fist.” He handed her the smaller box.

“Oh, thank you.” She said, before her eyes narrowed. “Is this cat pun wrapping paper?” She asked.

“You know it! Can you believe it? It was super cheap too! I just had to stock up.”

“You’re impossible.” Marinette shook her head, laughing a bit. 

“You know it! Besides, cat puns are my signature! It would be a crime if I didn’t buy it.”

“Only you would consider passing up puns a crime.”

“Fur sure, Purrincess. Puns are just ameowzing don’t you think? Especially cat puns, they’re always fun to put in a chat.”

“Four in a row?” Marinette groaned. “What did I do to deserve this punishment?”

“I think you mean blessing. Now open your gift!”

“Okay, okay, hold your horses.” Marinette told him as he bounced up and down like an excited toddler.

“I hope you like it.” He told her.

“Of course I will. Anything from my best friend I’ll enjoy.” She said as she started to unwrap the gift. She let out a gasp as soon as she saw the familiar logo in the corner of the box. “Chat… you didn’t!”

“Oh, but I did.” She didn’t need to look at him to know that he was wearing a smile that made him look like he just caught the canary.

“Oh my gosh.” She unwrapped the gift quickly, already smiling. “Chat! Thank you!” She pulled out the hero themed fabric kit, made by then one and only Gabriel Agreste.

“Of course. You mentioned that you wanted to start on a hero-themed line, but didn’t have the materials for it. I decided to get you those materials.” Marinette jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the superhero. It was a bit awkward seeing that he was still sitting down.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise I’ll make you something!” She pulled away and gave him a bright smile.

“You don’t have to do that, Mari.”

“But I want to! Please let me! I’ll even make it a birthday gift if you want!” She said brightly.

“But, you don’t know when my birthday is.” He reminded her.

“So tell me the month of it and I’ll give it to you then! Besides, I’m sure you’d love some new Ladybug merch.” Marinette winked. Chat hummed.

“I’ve got loads of Ladybug merch, I’d rather have something Multimouse themes from the girl herself.” He said smiling.

Marinette tried to fight down her blush. It always made her heart flutter when he said something so sweet to her. Probably because it was now rather rare.

“Well, this package only has fabric for Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ladybug, and Chat Noir. Plus, no one besides me, you, and Ladybug know about Multimouse's existence.” Chat Noir sighed.

“Woefully so, you saved both mine and Ladybug’s kwamis. You’re amazing! You totally deserve more praise than you get.” Again that cat made her cheeks warm up. He really was sweet.

“Flatterer.” She muttered.

“I speak only the truth Princess.”

“You should open up your gift now, don’t you think? I can’t be the only one having fun.” 

“No, suppose not.” He grabbed the gift off of the table. “I have to say this cat is quite curious as to what…” He trailed off as he opened up the gift.

“Do you like it? I know you don’t get cold as Chat because of the suit, but I thought that maybe civilian you could use something and you know a kitten can’t go without his mittens!” Marinette rambled.

“Did you make this?” Chat asked.

“Yep!” She was incredibly proud of her work too. She had given him a beanie and gloves, both in lime green. In black on the hat were the words “Cat puns are purrfect” and on the gloves winking black kitty faces outlined the bottoms.

“That’s amazing! You’re amazing!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his space. She ended up sitting on his lap, her head on top of his shoulder. She liked it more than she should.

“It’s nothing much.”

“It’s incredibly thoughtful, Marinette. I can’t wait to wear it.”

“I’m glad.” She said.

“Seriously this is so amazing.” He trailed his fingers along the inside of the hat. “Is that your signature?” He asked.

“Yep. A good artist always makes sure to sign their art.” Marinette said. She then felt Chat Noir move below her as he looked around, picking up her arms and whatnot. “What are you doing?” She asked him.

“Checking for your parent’s signatures because you’re a work of art.” He winked. Marinette gave him an unimpressed look.

“Seriously Chat? Do you ever stop?” He pouted.

“And here I thought you liked my lines.”

“I do, sometimes, but that was incredibly cheesy!” She shook her head, laughing a bit.

“I thought you liked cheesiness! You mean to tell me you’ve never imagined a lover sweetly serenading you in the moonlight?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette pushed the image of him, maskless, standing below her balcony singing to her.

“Uh. nope! Never! Nuh-uh, not me.” She shook her head.

“Marinette, are you,” He let out a dramatic gasp. “Lying to me?”

“And why in the world would I do that kitty cat?” She bopped him on his nose.

“Because you don’t want to admit you’ve thought of me softly singing to you.” He leaned in closer to her and suddenly Marinette was very aware of their close proximity.

“I-in your dreams.” She said, turning away and standing up. Marinette tried her hardest that the pink under his mask was just her imagination and definitely not reality. It didn’t work all that well.

“More like in yours.” He recovered quickly though, giving her a grin. “Now, open up your last present!” He told her, handing the package to her like a kid on Christmas.

“You can’t just do that!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I can, and I just did, now open it! Don’t you want to see what I got you?” He asked.

“Fine, but we will return to this later.” She gave in, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Your funeral. Now open it!” He clapped his hands together. Marinette snuck a glance at him. He really was cute when he was excited. His eyes shimmered in the moonlight and his smile was incredibly contagious. It was like he was sunshine.

Marinette started to unwrap the package, which was soft in her hands. She let out a gasp.

“No way.” She said.

“Way.”

“Chat how much money did you spend on me?” Marinette asked, looking at the tickets in shock. He had ended up getting her two tickets to the Battle of the Bands Paris was holding in June where many famous stars were competing. 

“It was nothing Mari, don’t worry about it.”

“I mean, these are front row seats, aren't they?" She asked him in shock. He nodded.

“Yep! Only the best for you.” Marinette just turned to look at the gift in complete and utter shock. 

“Wow. I love it!” She gave him a grin of disbelief, completely overwhelmed with positive emotions to properly respond.

“I’m glad you do.”

“Wish there was something I could do to make it up to you.” She told him honestly. Her gift kind of paled in comparison to what he got her.

“Go and enjoy your time with your date.” That was it!

“Go with me!” She said, eagerly.

“What?”

“Why don’t you come with me to the concert?” She asked him excitedly. “Please? It’s the least I can do! And we’d have a blast together.” Chat’s eyes softened as he looked at her.

“I would love to, Princess, but we have a problem. The public can’t know we’re friends that puts you in danger.”

“So go untransformed with sunglasses!” She said, wheels turning in her head. “I can make us outfits!” Chat Noir brightened.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah! Come on, please? There’s no one I’d rather go with!”

“Not even Alya?” He asked.

“Alya and I hang out all the time, this will be special with you.” She said, still smiling.

“Alrighty then. I’ll go.” He said, his grin spreading across his face.

Marinette launched herself into his arms, giving him a fierce hug.

“Merry Christmas, Chat Noir.”

“Merry Christmas, Marinette.” 


End file.
